A tractor is a vehicle designed to deliver a high torque at slow speeds for hauling a trailer or machinery used in agriculture or construction. “Tractor” is most commonly used to describe a farm vehicle. Agricultural implements may be towed behind or mounted on the tractor, and the tractor may also provide a source of power if the implement is mechanized.